Even the oldest memories still hurt
by adangerousbond
Summary: When Felicity's dad shows up unexpectedly, just how will she deal with the fact he has a new family and has on all accounts pushed her from his life and apparently memory. Luckily she's got a better family now, one that's there to support her. Established Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

This started as a one shot that I could not get out of my head, but when I started writing it, it took a mind of its own and was quickly at around 4000 words and still at least a few thousand off completion, so here is the first part. Will probably be a two part story.

Set sometime after end of season 2, not incorporating any spoilers for season 3, Detective Lance knows Oliver's the Arrow, established Olicity. This is my first attempt at writing Arrow and these characters, so any feedback is much appreciated.

Do not own Arrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

They were at the mansion with Laurel and Quentin when Laurel got the call, her mother had been rushed to hospital. The Lance's had gone into panic, Felicity left to try to calm them and usher them outside, while Oliver got a car to drive them to the hospital in Central City. The drive there consisted of the two Lance's sitting in the back ringing the hospital every ten minutes for an update, while Felicity sat in the front, getting live traffic updates and directing Oliver for the quickest way there. The Intel they had been pouring over, long forgotten as they drove on into the night.

Arriving at the hospital, the group had quickly been ushered into a waiting room to await the outcome of surgery. Feeling out of place with the family of a women she had never met, Felicity stuck close to Oliver's side, at least there she had a purpose, a reason to stay. Once in the room, Oliver's strong arm around her waist guided her away from the seats the father and daughter had chosen to start up their camp on and toward the windowed outer wall, partly due to sensing her discomfort but also due to his own. They stood watching the lights of the dark city below, Oliver having made note of the quickest exit routes, should one be needed, and the lone woman sitting opposite the Lance's.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" A man in the hallway yelled loudly, making Felicity jump at the commotion, but then freeze at the voices familiarity.

"Sir..." Oliver vaguely heard a nurse attempt to calm the man, but focused his attention to the blonde frozen at his side. She was looking straight ahead, her blank expression and pale face made him tighten his grip around her protectively.

"Susan?" The man asked, entering the room and walking to the women on the opposite side to the Lance's. Oliver felt Felicity shakily exhale, before glancing quickly over her shoulder at the man, as if to confirm her suspicion. By the way she sunk further into his side, he knew she hadn't gotten the answer she wanted.

"Is she going to be okay? I left as soon as I heard, I came as quickly as I could but all I could think was what if I was too late, what if I didn't get to say goodbye. Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she's okay. I'm going to kill the bastard that did this, that hurt my little girl." The man rambled to Susan, fear and concern, but also conviction lacing his words. Had he been paying more attention to the man, and less to Felicity, Oliver would have almost Definitely made the connection then.

"It's okay Tim, she's going to be okay. I know you'd do anything for her, but please don't kill him, he was just a drunk driver, he's not worth you going to prison, he's not worth you not being there to see her grow up." Susan responded, attempting to calm her husband, before quietly explaining their daughter's condition to him.

Tuning them out, Oliver finally caught Felicity's eye, the distraught look her face making him want to punch someone. His concerned, questioning look and a slight squeeze to her side was all she need to answer the unasked question.

"I'm fairly certain that's my father." She said, turning slightly to him, just enough for him to hear her almost silent whisper. Her admission made him freeze, but he quickly felt rage bubbling through his body as he recalled the older man's words, realising why they were affecting her so much. She mightn't have told him much about her father, but he Definitely hadn't forgotten what she had.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the kindness in his words not matching the anger on his face. The slight nod she gave him before looking back down at the city, told him she was anything but. His jaw clenched as he felt the stares from Felicity's father and his new wife, but his anger was interrupted by a nurse coming to update Laurel and Quentin. He begun moving back to be a part of the update, but barely got a step before realise Felicity wasn't coming.

"Come on." He whispered forcefully, attempting to make sure his words actually registered in her brain. His arm directing her once more, they made it back to the Lances, giving him a chance to glare at the man causing her distress. He saw Laurel's brows frow at the Arrow glare he was giving the stranger across the room but they both quickly turned their attention back to the nurse.

"So she's going to be okay?" Quentin asked.

"Like I said, she had a mild heart attack but got here in time, it was touch and go for a while but the surgeon is confident that as long as there are no complications for the rest of the surgery or the next 24 hours, that she should make a full recovery." The older redheaded women restated.

"Thank-you." Laurel said for all of them, the relief evident on her face as she watched the nurse re-treat.

"We'll go get some food and coffee." Oliver offered, the desire to get Felicity out of the room too strong to fight now that he knew Ms Lance was going to be okay. He nearly smirked when he realised the mention of coffee had gained him her attention and smiled at her when she realised he was giving them a reason to leave, relief flooding her face.

"That would be great, thanks." Quentin responded, looking between the vigilante and his girl, sensing something was up but knowing better than to question either one of them.

Leading Felicity out of the room and to their car as quickly as he could, Oliver couldn't help but miss the normal talkative nature of his girl. He knew it must have nearly killed her to see her father again after so many years, especially the sight of him with a new family, but he couldn't help but want her to open up to him, to tell him what was going through her mind. Instead of questioning her, he held her close to his side offering comfort, as she had done so many times to him.

It wasn't until they were in front of the car that he felt her stop, his body so in sync with hers that he stopped with her before he even realised it. She turned in his arm, wrapping hers around his neck as he drew her into a hug, both seeking comfort, her for the pain cause by the one man who was never supposed to hurt her and him for the pain he felt seeing her hurt.

Pulling back slightly, Oliver lowered his head enough to softly kiss her, one of his hands moving to her cup behind her head, treading through her loose hair as the other moved lower on her waist, drawing her as close to him as she could get. Her hand not playing in his hair grabbed a part of his jacket as she increased the speed and intensity, trying to take as much of his strength as she could.

Breaking away, she dipped her head beneath his chin, staying close until their breathing even out. She then backed away slightly, releasing his jacket before flattening out the creases she had created and allowing him to direct her to the car, instantly missing the contact when he removed his hand fully to shut her door.

Once both in the car, she pulled out her tablet and started some searching, stating that she needed to be 100% sure. The searches gave her a chance to do an easy simple task that she could do without thinking, but the answers they gave Definitely didn't help take her mind off things.

"It's really him," she stated quietly, as if she hadn't believed it until reading the electronic proof in front of her. "He married Susan 15 years ago and had Mia, who is technically my half-sister, 10 years ago." She gave him a sad smile before continuing, "I've never had a sibling before, it feels weird to find out I have one. Huh, I guess we both have half-sisters, only you grew up thinking yours was, well, your sister and I didn't know about mine." Felicity paused when she remembered about the unsure whereabouts of the other Queen sibling. "Sorry." She said quietly, the concern for his emotional state made his heart swell, the compassion she gave him had always made him feel less like a killer and more like the hero she pushed him to be.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Oliver told her firmly, unable to stop the smile at her small ramble, a ramble that told him she would eventually be okay, as always.

"I don't know what hurts more," she started, looking away from his glaze, "that he was in the same room and didn't recognise me, or that he," he took her hand at the pause in her sentence, the soothing strokes he was giving it helping even out her shaky breathes. "Has a new family, one he apparently loves more than his first. You know what? I lied, I do know which one hurts more." Her eyes shot to his, on a desperate mission to find the strength she knew he would without question give.

"The second one." She declared, "Definitely the second one." He knew his anger was written all over his face, but he knew she understood his anger. "I mean, I could deal with him not wanting a kid, not wanting the responsibility, not wanting to be a part of a family. I could deal with that, it would hurt but I could accept that. But to find out," she swallowed loudly, as if she was still trying to come to terms with the hundreds of thoughts running through her head. "To find out that he has another daughter, one he is worried about, one he clearly loves and would do anything for, that hurts, Oliver, that really hurts. It's like he decided that his first family, that I wasn't good enough, so he just created a clean slate." Her watery eyes had him wanting to give her father a taste of the pain The Arrow could inflict, to make him pay for the pain he has cause her.

"He's worse off for not knowing you." He told her softly, wanting to give her the chance to vent, but also not wanting her to forget she's not the one in the wrong. She gave him a lopsided smile, trying to believe him.

"But that's the thing, I was five, no one could have known who I was, who I was going to be. He didn't even know who I'd turn in to and he still decided to leave." Her grip on his hand tightened, seeking the comfort it could offer. "She's ten, ten Oliver! She's already spent twice as long with him as I ever did. What made her so special that he chose to stick around?" Her last question so quiet, that he almost missed it.

"Your special, Felicity, believe me," he said looking across at his partner. "I don't know how anyone could meet you and not want to be around you."

"Just give it a couple years and you'll change your mind." She said with a humourless laugh.

"I've known you over three years now, and trust me, there's never going to be a time I won't want to be around you." He stated with such conviction, he nearly had her believing him.

"How can you be so sure?" The hesitation to her voice made him frown.

"Because I know you. You've seen me do terrible things, you've seen me at my worst, you've seen me ready to give up, you know about every side of me and yet you still see good in me, you still chose to stand by me. You saw light in me when everyone else saw darkness, and you harnessed that light, until I became a hero. Everyone else shied away from me, whereas you gave me your trust, your loyalty, your love. You're the one person I've always felt was on my side." He said, every word full of honesty and admiration.

"Diggle has always been on your side." She countered, trying to lighten his speech.

"Not always, he took a lot of convincing, I was nearly giving up on him joining. But you? I simply asked and you agreed, you trusted me even though I had lied to you, even though I was bleeding out on your backseat. You brought out the human side of me, when even I had given up on that side. But that's just the thing, you never give up on me. Felicity, I would be nowhere near who I am today, if it wasn't for you. You taught me how to smile again, you taught me how to love. So, trust me, when I say I'm never going to ask you to leave and trust me when I say he's a lesser man for never having known you." It truly terrified him, just what he may have been had he not met her, had she not stuck with him. If there was one thing Oliver Queen couldn't understand, it was why anyone would not want to know Felicity.

"You are a good man, Oliver, don't let anyone ever convince you otherwise." The genuineness of his words took her breath away, she had always hated compliments and even if she hated them a little less from him, she still felt more comfortable turning the tables.

"This isn't about me," he stated with a huff, "I'm just saying that you're irreplaceable, Felicity Smoak."

"Thank-you," she responded, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time in too long. "Not just for this," her free hand gesturing between them, "but also for letting me in, for letting me be a part of it all and most of all for making me feel a part of a family with you," she paused, her smile growing "and Diggle and Roy and Sara. I haven't had a lot of that, but I kinda like it."

"Me too." He admitted, smiling along with her.

"Let's go get the coffee now." She said, dropping the heavy conversation so quickly it would give anyone else whiplash, but for them, the transition was smooth.

"Where do you suppose we go at 2am?" He asked with a laugh, turning the car on.

"Give me a second and I'll find somewhere that's open." She answered, turning back to her tablet.

"Are you okay?" Oliver questioned, watching her put an address into the navigator.

"Yeah, I will be." She said, her smile slowly coming back, "Although I'm choosing not to think about the fact we have to go back."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, we can find a hotel and I can drop off some stuff for them then leave." He said, offering her a way out.

"Thanks, but I always find myself facing my fears with you, so what's one more." Felicity reasoned.

"Just let me know if you change your mind." Sometimes she was just too strong-willed for her own good.

"God, I'm a mess!" she exclaimed, after spelling the street name wrong for the third time, "you deserve someone less of a mess than me."

"You're allowed to be a mess Felicity, but don't ever think you don't deserve me, if anything I don't deserve you." Oliver told her, reaching over to type the address himself.

"We are messes together." She said giggling as he hit a wrong letter, he couldn't help but smile widely at the sound.

"I guess we are." He responded, after fixing his error and finishing entering the information into the navigator. "I not able to change what he did to you, the hurt he caused you, but I love you and that's about all I can offer you." He said sincerely.

"That's enough, that has always been enough, Oliver." She stated him as she reached across, giving him a quick kiss. "I love you too." She quietly told him before sinking back into the Lexus' comfortable seats, watching as he pulled out of the car park and drove away from the hospital.

* * *

The relief that his ex-wife was going to be okay, made Quentin able to breathe for the first time since they got the call. He had been so terrified that she might die, that their family would take another hit and he knew that the next time a member of his family died, they won't be as lucky to have them come back from the dead. One resurrection was all they got.

Time still passed slowly for him and his daughter, if her constant tapping on her knee was anything to go by, but a least it didn't carry the feeling of dread. As if sensing that they were all in the same sort of predicament, the couple who he had overheard earlier had come over to offer support. Quentin was glad for the distraction it gave Laurel, who seemed happy to talk about the legal side of the case the couple had against the driver who had caused the accident their daughter had been involved in.

"I'm sorry if this is crossing a line, but you's just seem like such lovely people and I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least ask," Susan's strange statement drew Quentin's attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Please, ask anything." Laurel encouraged.

"It's just that I couldn't help but see your friends that were in here earlier, the ones that left not long after you found out your mother was going to be okay?" Susan hesitated.

"Oliver and Felicity," Quentin offered, unsure where the woman was going.

"Yes, Oliver and Felicity," she paused, "He just seemed a bit, I don't know, rough with her, like he looked pretty angry, like the kind of angry that could hurt someone and he was sort of forceful with her." She spoke quickly as to make sure not to give either Lance a chance to cut in.

"Susan!" Her husband scolded.

"I'm sorry but I just noticed few things about her too, and I wouldn't have been able to forget if I didn't ask if there was a chance he was violent with her, spousal abuse is rarely discovered until too late." She finished quickly.

"Wait, you think Oliver is abusive to Felicity?" Laurel asked through a laugh, Quentin himself unable to stop his smirk.

"I'm sorry about my wife." Tim said, him and his wife looking at their smiles confusedly.

"That's okay, and I didn't laugh because I think it's a joke, I completely agree it's a serious issue, it's just" Laurel started to clarify, Quentin was slightly concerned as to how his oldest daughter would handle this, he knew Oliver's relationship with Felicity made more sense to her know that his secret identity was out in the open, well at least between them, but he was unsure if she had realised just how close the vigilante was with his I.T girl. "That if you knew them, you wouldn't think that for a second."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, more lightly now that she hadn't lost her new friends from her accusation.

"He would never hurt her, he would do anything for her, he would kill for her," Laurel paused, Quentin could hear the small hint of resentment to her voice but was actually a little surprised at just how small it was. "She's his girl, I don't think anyone or anything could come between that, it's complicated but no matter what, they are sided together, it is often them against the world."

"What was their problem then?" The older woman pressed.

"Neither of them really like hospitals, too many bad experiences." Laurel stated, having decided upon that as the reason for their departure not long after they left.

"He's just extremely protective of her." Quentin added, ever since he had found out Oliver's secret, he had realised just how protective he was of his assistant.

"There is such a thing as being over-protective." Susan continued, unable to drop the nagging feeling something had been off.

"Trust me, if she had been annoyed by his actions, she would have told him." Laurel said with a bright smile.

"Really?" Susan asked, starting to relax about her concern.

"Definitely , I've seen her stand up to him on many occasions. She's about the only one who can and actually be listened to." Laurel responded with a laugh, she had bore witness to the power Felicity had over Oliver many times now, but the first time she saw the tiny blonde go head-to-head with him in full arrow get-up, she had initially been concerned, uncertain as to how it would unfold. But the concern had left when she had seen Diggle smirking at the scene nearby, and soon enough the fight was done and dusted- won of course by Felicity.

"I'm sorry for implying, I'm usually better at reading people." Susan broke Laurel's memory, drawing her back to the present.

"Don't worry about it, you have a lot of other things on your mind," Laurel said gesturing to the fact they were all in a hospital waiting room. "Not to mention, Oliver is an extremely difficult person to read. He went through a lot of stuff and isn't very open. Well, except with her, he's different with her." Quentin couldn't help but feel proud of how well his daughter had accepted Oliver's relationship with Felicity.

"That Definitely makes me feel better." The other woman said with a smile.

"Thank-you for being understanding, everyone in this place is always so stressed." Her husband said.

"Hey, we're all in the same boat." Quentin told them.

"You's are going to be stuck with tens of thousands of dollars of hospital bills making you have to get a third job, at least until the person at fault is prosecuted or their insurance pays, well at least hope for some sort of re-imbursements, as well?" Tim asked, attempting for humour but coming off as depressed.

"Well, not quite." Quentin responded, years on the force allowing him to maintain a neutral expression.

"Don't you have insurance?" Laurel asked.

"Unfortunately not, I work two jobs as it is and neither have many benefits, but we need the little money they offer." Tim said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"Tim works hard for our family," Susan said looking at her husband, "But enough of our sob story, I'm sure you two would like some time to yourselves." She finished with a half-hearted smile, making a move to head back to their old seats.

"Don't be silly," Laurel began, glancing at her father, "Oliver, is a billionaire, I'm sure he would be happy to cover your bills, at least until you get the money."

"Laurel." Quentin scolded, his daughter was always trying to help people, something he loved but it could get tiresome.

"Your father's right, it's not your money to offer." Susan stated, having easily understood Quentin's issue with Laurel's offer.

"Plus, it's way too much, we could never accept it." Tim said.

"If it was offered to us, we couldn't really say no, Honey, I wouldn't knock back something like that just because you can't stand handouts." Susan told her husband.

"Well there's no harm in asking, I'll even do it for you." Laurel said, glad to have the wife on board.

"It's not his job to pay for our family." Tim countered.

"He is a billionaire, Tim, it's not like he'd really miss it." Susan reminded him.

"And anyway, Felicity is very giving and if she tells him to, he'll be on board." Laurel reasoned.

"You think she'll be on board?" Susan asked, anticipation lacing her words.

"Felicity is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, she'll Definitely be on board." Laurel said with a wide smile, happy to be able to make a difference.

* * *

tumblr: adangerousbond


	2. Chapter 2

A massive thank-you to everyone that review, followed, favourited and read chapter one!  
This is part two, although as I once again got quite carried away, this story is now going to have at least one more chapter.  
Enjoy!

* * *

The café was quiet and mostly empty, giving them both a chance to calm down and think straight. Moving to sit in one of the many free booths, the one with the quickest escape routes and best surveillance options, Oliver gave the place a quick once over.

"Why are we sitting down?" Felicity asked as she slid into the booth with him, sitting close to his side unprepared to lose his touch and the calm it brought along.

"I thought we could have a little time to collect ourselves before we go back, they won't mind." He explained quietly, handing her a menu.

"I'm not really hungry." She told him, playing with the fraying edge of the menu before actually reading when he glared at her.

"Just get a coffee or something then." He told her, looking at the older woman approaching their table.

"Hi folks, what can I get you two at this fine hour?" She asked with a large smile, glad that unlike her other customers, Oliver and Felicity weren't intoxicated and were quiet.

"Two large Cappuccinos please," Felicity answered for both, feeling at ease with the older lady.

"Might I suggest a muffin? They are pretty good!" The woman said, pointing to a stack of muffins near the counter.

"Sure, two chocolate chip muffins as well." Oliver told her quickly, before Felicity had a chance to decline.

"He's definitely a keeper." She said with a wink to Felicity before returning to her counter, catching Felicity's smirk as she did.

"We should call Dig at some point and get him to come pick us up, that way Laurel and Lance can keep the car and get around easier." Felicity stated, her mind already tracking back to the situation at hand.

"Good idea, we should probably get somewhere to stay as well." Oliver responded, his hand absentmindedly drawing her thigh.

"I see what I can find," She said pulling out her tablet, "I'll check the hotel that was basically at the hospital."

"Here you go," The lady said, placing the hot drinks and then the muffins in front of them, interrupting the silence of their hotel searching.

"Thank-you." Oliver told her, flashing her a large, apologetic smile at the lack of response from the small blonde at his side. Waiting until they were a lone again, he turned to Felicity to get her attention. "Eat." He instructed pointing to the muffin.

"In a second, the hotel has lots of rooms available, what size do we want?" She asked, showing him the list of availabilities.

"Penthouse," he answered easily and quickly.

"Of course," she said with a smirk, "for how many days?"

"A week?" he asked, not entirely sure. "That gives them lots of time to work things out, and we can always extend it."

"Sounds good." She stated, putting the dates into her tablet, smiling at his generosity towards his friends. "Okay, all booked. They have a 24hr check-in desk, so we can stop by on the way back and it has a private elevator and seems to have pretty decent security."

"Thank-you." He told her sincerely, before telling her to eat again.

"This is actually really good!" Felicity exclaimed as she tried a piece of the muffin.

"I'm glad." He said, laughing at her sudden interest in the food in front of her, before starting on his own.

"We are definitely getting more of these, Laurel will love them." She stated, he couldn't help but smile at the mention of their friendship, every part of it had screamed cat-fight territory, every part except the part where everyone loves Felicity.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Oliver asked with a smirk, his smirk turning into a genuine laugh at the glare she shot him.

Once they had finished, Oliver gave their waitress there to-go order, one that contained the muffins they had quickly eaten after the first bite. The lady gave him a radiant smile and an extra muffin at the size of his tip, but his attention was focused on Felicity, thank-full that the time away from the hospital had begun to make her feel more relaxed.

* * *

Arriving at the valet of the hotel across the road, Oliver parked off to the side as he quickly went in to check-in and collect the room keys, leaving Felicity in the car to call Dig and arrange for him to meet them there in the morning. When he returned, he was grateful that the short chat with the final part of their trio had put her in a happier mood, taking the tray of coffees she held, he helped her out of the car giving her time to collect the paper bag and her bag, before shutting the cars door. Finally handing over the car's keys, along with a large tip and a request to keep the car nearby to an eager hotel employee, the quiet pair made their way across the street and back to the hospitals entrance. He could feel her steeling herself for what was coming and as much as he wanted to pull her out of the situation and keep her from gaining more emotional scars from the man, he also knew she needed to do this.

Approaching the main desk, Oliver placed the tray of coffees on the counter.

"Hi Madeleine," He started, reading the older woman's name tag and giving her his best Oliver Queen smile, "I was hoping I can arrange to have Ms Lance put in a private room once she's out of surgery."

"I'm sorry sir, but her insurance details on record don't quite cover that degree of care." Madeleine responded, after quickly typing the name into her computer.

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover any extras." He told her, handing over his card.

"That's very generous of you." She said, smiling brightly as she took the card and started sorting everything out. "Are you her other daughter? She asked looking at Felicity.

"No, we are just family friends." Oliver answered for her.

"What about the girl in the car crash?" Felicity said, speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

"What?!" Oliver questioned, his head snapping to her.

"Sorry?" Madeleine asked at the same time, quickly looking between the two once she heard the others response.

"The girl whose parents were in the waiting room with us?" Felicity clarified, ignoring Oliver's stare.

"Oh, I can't really divulge their information to you sorry." The older lady responded apologetically.

"That's fine, I understand." Felicity said, partly glad that her attempt to help hadn't gone anywhere, giving her an out without feeling bad.

"Though, oh I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I know that they don't have any insurance and will have to come up with the fees themselves. That poor little girl, she goes to school with my granddaughter, she doesn't deserve this." Madeleine told the couple, after looking to see who was around, though she was sure most of the staff would have done the same in her situation.

"Can we pay the girls bill too?" Felicity asked the older woman, in a quiet voice. She was acutely aware of Oliver's heavy gaze, but still couldn't bear to meet it, she was struggling to remain composed without his questions, and his questions would force her to think about her actions.

"Oh, really? That would be so nice," Madeleine said beaming, looking across to Oliver to get confirmation from the cards owner.

"Of course." He said, instantly putting on a fake smile. Part of him could understand why Felicity felt the need to help her half-sister, that was who she was, but the larger part of him couldn't stand the idea of paying a bill of the man who had abandoned her.

"Well, I'm sure the family will be grateful." She exclaimed, excited by the act of kindness she was witnessing.

"Can you not tell them, I mean you obviously have to tell them but can you just not tell them who, just don't tell them it was us?" Felicity rambled, looking to Oliver for support.

"We would like to keep anonymous." Oliver simplified her ramble.

"I can do that, but I'm sure they'll want to thank-you." Madeleine said, shocked at the request but grateful for the action.

"It's really not necessary." Oliver told her, still not completely okay with the whole thing, but knowing that not doing it would eat her up inside.

"Okay, well this is all done now." Madeleine informed them, handing him back his card.

"Thank-you." Oliver told her, taking his card before picking the coffee tray back up.

"If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Madeleine told them as they started to leave. "Oh, and Sir?"

"Yes?" Oliver said, as they stopped and half turned to look back at her.

"You're very lucky to have such a kind wife." She told him, smiling widely.

"You have no idea." He told her with a smirk, neither making a move to correct her mistake.

* * *

"I couldn't punish her for something that's not her fault." Felicity stated, answering his unasked question as the elevator door shut.

"I get it, I don't like it but I do get it." He told her, his arm pulling her close.

"I don't like it either." She said, her eyes never leaving the buttons. "The whole thing makes me feel sick, when she said they would have to somehow come up with the money a part of me was glad, glad that he didn't have a great life, that he didn't go off and become a success, but then I remembered that he had a family he loved and so he probably loves his life. I hate the fact that I'm making his life easier and I hate the fact that I thought twice about helping my sister. I mean, I know what it's like, I know how bad it can get growing up with not much money, but part of me feels he deserves it." She finished, sinking into his side as he drew her into a half hug, making sure she didn't knock the coffees in his other hand.

"He doesn't deserve a daughter like you," he whispered into her ear.

"And she didn't ask for him as a father." She told him, pulling away as the elevator door opened.

Walking into the waiting room, the first thing Oliver noticed was that Susan was alone, sitting in the same seat as when they had arrived the first time. Sitting in front of Laurel and Quentin, in the seats Susan and Tim had taken up in their absence, Oliver handed out coffees.

"We have muffin's too, if you's are hungry. The café didn't have much choice, though that probably has more to do with the time, than its quality because these muffins are amazing." Felicity said, handing over the paper bag she had been carrying, then turning her attention back to the coffee Oliver had handed her.

"Thank-you, this is fantastic." Laurel told her warmly, quickly pulling out a chocolate one.

"We also booked the penthouse suite at the hotel across the road," Oliver informed them as he gave Quentin the room key. "And Dig's going to drive up in the morning, so we will go back with him and leave you two with the car."

"If there's anything you want him to grab before he leaves, just text him." Felicity told them, choosing to focus on helping her friends than the woman she could feel staring at them.

"Wow, thank-you." Laurel said, exclaiming in delight when she tried the muffin.

"Yeah, Thank-you both, you've done too much." Quentin told them, looking at the man opposite him and feeling a sense of pride and surprise at the type of man he had become, knowing that he was not only shaped by the events of that island but also the small blonde next to him.

"Really, it was nothing. We are just glad that she's going to be okay." Oliver said nonchalantly.

"Muffin?" Laurel asked around the small group, when she realised no one else had one.

"We had some at the café." Oliver responded, as Felicity shook her head, watching as Quentin grabbed one.

"That's why you guys were gone for so long." Laurel laughed, looking between the two of them. Quentin could tell that his daughter was as confused as him as to what was going on between the pair, especially the weird quietness of the usually bubbly blonde.

"You two should go get some rest, no point us all waiting for her to get out of surgery," Quentin said, seeing the tiredness on Felicity's face and having had decided that was her problem, especially when he realised that team arrow had had a busy night the night before and none of them would have gotten much sleep. "Plus Felicity looks exhausted."

"We might just do that." Oliver answered after a moment, surprising the Lance's who had expected an 'I'm fine' from Felicity, who had instead looked up at Oliver and nodded in agreement.

"Before you do, this is Susan," Laurel begun, gesturing for Susan to come over and sit next to her. The statement making Felicity freeze. "Her daughter was in car crash and long story short, we were hoping you would possibly be able to cover their medical expenses, just until they get the compensation from the man at fault?" She questioned Oliver, the excitement at helping clear across her face.

"What?!" Felicity's sharp tone and the anger on her face as her face shot up at the request, surprising the three people opposite her. She could feel the anger radiating off Oliver, who had reacted as she had, just with more glaring.

"I wouldn't generally ask such a thing of a stranger, but Laurel offered." Susan said, stumbling over her words as she tried to concentrate on anything but the man glaring at her.

"No." Felicity said quietly but firmly, knowing that she sounded like a bitch but was still in shock over the request. Even though just ten minutes prior she had made Oliver pay, she wasn't going to just agree, it was one thing to do it without their knowledge, but it was a completely different thing if they straight out asked.

"What?" Laurel asked, thrown by quickness and forcefulness of Felicity's answer.

"I said no." Felicity stated evenly, slightly impressed at how emotionless she managed to sound.

"Just hear her out, I know you'll come around." Laurel tried again.

"Our daughter, she's only ten, she didn't ask for this." Susan pleaded, looking to Laurel for support.

"She's your responsibility not ours." Felicity shot back, choosing anger over tears, when they had arrived to see her father missing from the room she had been glad to have escaped having to talk to him, but this was too much.

"Please!" Susan said, tears beginning to form.

"Susan! They said no, it's their money, their choice." Tim said, entering the room and approaching them.

"Sorry, it's just when Laurel suggested it, I just got so excited to think we might get a break for once and especially when she said that you," Susan ranted, glancing at the blonde, "were a good person who'd understand."

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything your told." Felicity countered flatly, glad that Oliver was between her and her father who was now standing between the seats. Laurel and Quentin had chosen to stay quiet, having guessed there was something else going on and were smart enough not to question it.

"Hey! My wife may have been inappropriate in asking, but that doesn't give you the right to speak to her like that." Tim heatedly told Felicity.

"Leave her alone." Oliver growled at him, the force of his tone making Tim take a half step away from the younger man.

"Oliver!" Laurel cut in, feeling bad for the couple on the receiving end of the arrow side of Oliver.

"No Laurel, she has every right to treat them as she pleases." He said angrily, hating that the other man was having such an effect on Felicity and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Just because you and your wife have money, doesn't give either of you's to treat people who don't as you like." Tim shot back, his words wavering slightly as the fear of Oliver seeped into his attempted strong tone.

"This has nothing to do with money." Felicity spoke up, all eyes shooting to the smallness of her voice, except Oliver's who continued to glare at her father.

"This has everything to do with money, that's all anything is ever about with rich people." Tim snarled at her, the force of his voice making her place a hand gently on Oliver's arm in a silent request not to hit him.

"No, this has everything to do with the fact some people think they can just abandon their first family and create a new one." Felicity stated evenly, the adrenaline in her system the only thing keeping her from breaking.

"What?!" The husband and wife questioned instantaneously, while the Lance's eyes shot to Felicity in a questioning look.

"Oh, that's right I guess when over twenty years has passed, you're not expected to recognise your own daughter." Felicity put her hand out as to shake Susan's hand, "Felicity Meghan Smoak, it's not so nice to meet you Susan Smoak."

"What?!" Susan said, finally twigging on to Felicity's drift, glancing between her and Tim, her breathe catching as she recognised some similarities.

"So it's not to do with money, still isn't fair for you to treat my wife this way." Tim stated harshly, trying to ignore her statement and choosing instead to make her into the bad person.

"No, it's not fair of you to even ask in the first place, you abandoned me with an alcoholic mother who couldn't hold a job and was messed up with some shady people, when I was five. You don't get to ask for money, you don't get to ask for anything. I owe you nothing and yet, you know what," Felicity threw back angrily, standing as she paused, "I still made Oliver pay your bill." Turning and walking toward the hallway the moment she finished her sentence, Felicity had impressed herself that she had managed not to cry and show her father just how upset she was.

"The only reason you're still standing," Oliver said each word firmly and slowly as he moved to follow Felicity, "is because your daughter is too good of a person to want you hurt." He was glad at the fear evident on her father's face as he left the group in the waiting room.

"Tim?" Susan asked in a small voice, once Oliver was gone.

"I think you two should go back to your seats." Quentin told them with authority, both Lance's still in shock over what just happened, but if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he didn't want to talk to the man who had left Felicity when she was just a child, who had hurt the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"Tim, is she really your daughter?" Susan asked, standing to approach her husband, knowing the answer but needing to hear him say it.

"It was a long time ago, Susan, you have no idea what her mother was like." He told her, admitting it without actually saying yes.

"So you left her there and never looked back?" Quentin asked angrily, understanding the rage that had been surrounding Oliver.

"It's more complicated than that, anyway, she turned out okay. She married a billionaire, I'm sure her mother's proud of that fact." Tim said, ignoring his wife's gasp.

"They aren't married." Laurel spoke up, feeling the need to clarify their relationship.

"Well he should get out now, though from what I've heard about him, it's probably a win-win." He laughed, still attempting to put her down.

"She's not with him for his money." Laurel stated angrily, standing up for her friend.

"Sure she's not," he said with a smirk, "I mightn't know much about her, but I always knew she would grow up to be her mother's daughter."

"That's enough, if you keep talking you'll have me to be worried about, not Oliver." Quentin growled, annoyed that anyone, let alone her father, could speak badly of Felicity. He might not have agreed with the relationship when he first caught wind of it, especially as he found out before he had the insider information about their other night-time activities, but he had quickly twigged on to the love and trust between the two, he had quickly seen a different side to Oliver Queen, one that was different to every other sides but also a combination of them all.

"Will he actually hurt Tim?" Susan asked, clearly terrified of the man.

"He would," Laurel started, ignoring Susan gulp, "But luckily for you, she's not the sort of person to let him."

* * *

"Felicity," Oliver said, drawing out her names four syllables as he approached her leaning against the wall next to the elevator. She flung her arms around his neck the moment he stopped in front of her, seeking comfort from his warm embrace.

"Your arrow was showing." She whispered light-heartedly in his ear, feeling his smirk in response against her hair.

"Really? I thought I was actually controlled." He responded, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Luckily looks can't actually kill."

"Come on lets go get some sleep," He said, pulling away from their hug when the elevator made its presence known.

* * *

Tumblr: adangerousbond


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you so much to everyone of you that read, reviewed, fav'd and/or followed, it's always great to see people enjoying my writing and makes me want to write more, so thank-you again!  
I know it's been a while since I updated, but it took me ages to get the chance to write the chapter.

But season three starting soon has gotten me excited and I just had to write!

Enjoy!

* * *

On the way back to their suite, Oliver grabbed a gym bag he always kept in his cars for the occasions he needed to change out of his arrow get-up and didn't have time to go to the foundry. They had all left in such a hurry no one had had a chance to collect anything.

Moving around the suite, he quickly chose them the room with the best tactical advantage, close to numerous exits but not close enough that anyone entering could get to them before they had a chance to get ready or get away. Felicity sat on the couch the moment they entered, smirking at him as she watched him thoroughly check each room, each exit and everything in between. She had silently followed him into the chosen room and looked across the still sleeping city from their window, one that he had a number of options should they need a hasty exit plan.

"I'm going to have a quick shower." He told her, having not had a chance to shower since he had come back from patrolling hours earlier.

"Okay," she responded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm just going to check some of my searches, for what we were discussing at home, not about..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, I want to do this, then I want to sleep." Felicity stated, telling herself as much as telling him, as she watched him rummage through his bag.

"Here," he said, handing her a hoody, "It's the best I can offer you."

"Thank-you," she answered, taking it from him as he moved to the ensuite.

* * *

His internal alarm clock, along with the sense of being in a different place woke him at sunrise. He watched the sun filter through the half open blinds that they had left opened and listened to the quiet controlled chaos of the early morning city. The blonde in his arms, shuffled around to face his, having had woken soon after him, as if she sensed that he was awake.

"Morning." Felicity whispered, a large smile across her face as she gave him a quick kiss. She felt refreshed, even though they only had gotten a few hours' sleep.

"Morning." He responded quickly as he bent his head to bring his lips to hers, his hand moving to frame her face, before deepening the kiss and flipping her onto her back, pinning her to the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked as she pulled away and move her head enough to see the clock on the bed side table.

"Just past 6:20." Oliver answered, after glancing at clock. "So we have plenty of time before we have to get ready." He told her with a smirk, before leaning down to kiss her neck.

"That is true," she said, turning her head to capture his lips and side track him enough to flip them both, before sitting up and placing her hands on his chest to make him stay laying. "But, breakfast started at 6 and I am starving."

"You ate like four hours ago." He complained, reaching across for the phone on the table next to him none the less.

"What do you want?" She asked as she took the phone from him and begun dialling.

"You." He told her with a smirk, receiving a playful smack and a large smile for

"I'm sorry Mr Queen, but I don't think that's on their menu." She responded before pressing call.

His hands begun playing with her bare thighs, positioned either side of his stomach, thirty seconds into the call achieving him a raised eyebrow and a silent glare telling him not to push his luck.

He listened as she got in to a friendly discussion with the person on the other end about the hotels food and as she ordered what sounded like enough food for a small country.

"Order enough?" He asked with a laugh as she hung up.

"I wasn't sure if Laurel and Quentin would want some." Felicity attempted to reason.

"They can order their own, plus they are probably still sleeping, I heard them come in a while after we did." He threw back, laughing at her pout.

"I'm hungry?" She tried her next excuse with a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you happy, I don't like it when you're upset." He stated, turning the conversation serious for a moment, his smile matching her own.

"I'm trying to not think about it." She said with a sigh. "Food will help."

"Then it's a good thing you ordered lots." He told her, as if he hadn't just been picking on her for the same thing he was now praising her on.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, leaning down slightly to meet his lips as he started to sit up, before rolling to the side and getting off the bed.

"Stop teasing me." He stated, attempting to pull her back into the bed but only succeeding in getting another laugh.

"Food will be here in twenty minutes. I'm going to have a quick shower," She informed him moving to the ensuite. "Make yourself useful and go see if the others are up."

"Fine." He pouted as he watched her leave.

* * *

Felicity entered the open plan living room just after the food arrive, dressed in Olivers dress shirt and a pair of his workout shorts, she had purposely waited until hearing the waiter leave. Glancing at Laurel entering from the other side of the room in a hotel robe, the two women shared a laugh when they realised they had both done the same thing.

"You two finally joining us?" Oliver asked, causing Quentin to look at their new breakfast companions, quickly turning away when he saw how felicity was dressed.

"You two were awake!" Felicity said, ignoring his comment as she sat down next to him. "We thought you's might still be sleeping seeing's how you got back later than us. And well, it's not like we got much sleep, because of how late we left the hospital, not because of other reasons."

"Yeah, we were wanting to get back to the hospital, hopefully before mum wakes, and Oliver mentioned you order a lot of food." Laurel said, smiling at her ramble before turning to the selection of food in front of her.

"And we wanted to make sure you were okay." Quentin stated, staring at the blonde across from him. He was glad that she seemed happy than the last time he had seen her.

"Me? I'm fine." Felicity brushed the concern off as she started pilling food onto her plate.

"Dad basically told him to piss off when you to left." Laurel informed them with a laugh, even though he was a cop, her father playing the tough guy had always amused her.

"You didn't need to do that." Felicity said, counteracting the nod Oliver gave him.

"No, I did." He stated, "And we would have done it sooner if we realised."

"You couldn't have known." She countered.

"When's Dig coming?" Laurel asked, before her father had a chance to continue with the previous topic, seeing that Felicity clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"He said about 9:30-10, but I told him not rush, so whenever he can pull himself away from Layla and Drew." Felicity informed them, smiling as she remembered how hard it was to get Diggle away from his family. He had taken a more part-time role in team arrow and his work for the time being as he had wanted to spend as much time as possible with his son.

"Ohh, is he bringing Drew with him?" Laurel asked excitedly, she had taken to Dig's child quickly and used any excuse to see him. Her friendship with Layla had grown quickly because of their shared love to talk about Drew, something that most of team arrow had found weird to begin with but Felicity had convinced them to look at it as sweet instead of creepy and now she was the first of the list whenever a babysitter was needed.

"Sorry, I think he'll leave him with Layla. Dig said something about Layla taking him to some baby thing today, something about a play date with someone from her mother's group or something." Felicity responded, she had been distracted while talking to Diggle the night before and only half heard what he had told her.

"Damn, Mum would have loved him." Laurel stated, laughing at the look on her father's. "What?"

"I just never realised you loved babies so much." Quentin said, smirking at his daughter's question.

"I don't, just this one." Laurel answered.

"I still can't believe there's a baby who's a member of team arrow." Quentin responded, glancing at Oliver who was glaring at him.

"How many times do I have to tell people that's not our name?!" Oliver asked, directing his question mainly to the blonde at his side.

"Oh but it is, the quicker you stop fighting it, the quicker you'll come to love it." Felicity told him with a smirk, she had no plans to stop using the name and as long as she used it, everyone else seemed to feel able to.

"I'm going to come to love it?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow at her statement.

"Well, you love me, so of course you will." She stated simply, smiling innocently at him.

Quentin was shocked at the sureness of her statement. He knew they were together, it wasn't as if they tried to hide the fact but he had never been able to figure out just how together they were, especially with his knowledge of Oliver, both the old and the new. With how closed off Oliver was, even more so since the island, and how little Felicity would actually say, no matter how much she actually talked, Quentin had sort of assumed that the pair didn't really talk about things like that, that they had come to some sort of mutual understanding about how the other felt, but without the need to discuss it. For Felicity to bring up his feelings for her so easily and surely, Quentin realised he had once again underestimated the couple, that they did talk about things a lot more than he would have thought.

"That's what you said about 'How to train your dragon.'" He told her, trying to keep a straight face, but failing to hold back a smile at the way she tilted her head, calling out his lie.

"Don't try to pretend you don't love it." She responded, smiling brightly at the glare he was giving her, one she knew meant she had won.

* * *

A knock at the door well after Laurel and Quentin had left, made Felicity jump as she came out of their bedroom now properly dressed. There room service trays had long been collected and they had told only to send housekeeping if asked.

"Isn't Dig not due for another hour or so?" Felicity asked, as Oliver moved to check who was at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, motioning for her to stay behind him.

"It's Susan, Susan Smoak." A timid voice said from the other side of the door. Oliver's eyes shot to Felicity's, silently asking her what she wanted to do.

"What do you want?" He asked after opening the door at Felicity's slight nod.

"I-I was hoping to speak to Felicity." She stammered, "You know, ab-bout him."

"How about we sit down," Felicity said, gesturing to the lounge chairs nearby, trying to be a gracious host.

"Are you sure?" Susan asked the question that Oliver was asking silently as he moved to sit next to Felicity.

"Might as well get this over and done with." She said with a humourless laugh.

"How did you get up here?" Oliver questioned.

"I lied to the front desk, ironically I told them I was your mother." She responded, refusing to look at either of them.

"What do you want?" Felicity asked, her tone lacking its usual friendliness.

"I just," Susan paused thinking, "I guess I don't really know, this all just came as a shock."

"You clearly didn't pick up that he was a lair?" Felicity stated calmly.

"He's not, he's never lied to me." Susan's eyes flew up at Felicity's snort.

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe that." Felicity said in an accusing tone.

"Other than not telling me about you, he's always been a great husband and father." Susan tried to reason, the whole thing might have come as a shock to her, but she knew her husband, or at least she wasn't prepared to admit she didn't.

"You only say that now because he's still around." Felicity responded, her tone calm and flat, unlike her hand which was gripping tightly onto Oliver's.

"I don't know the circumstances, but I'm sure he had his reasons." The older woman said, as if she was not only trying to convince them but also herself.

"If all you're here to do is to stand up for him, I think you should leave." Oliver stated firmly.

"No, sorry, I'm not meaning to. I'm, I'm just not used to hearing people say bad things about my husband." Susan quickly said.

"I'm just telling you the truth." Felicity told her, glancing up to see how badly Oliver was glaring at Susan and nearly smirking at the 'you and your husband are so dead' look he was giving.

"Yes, I understand that, but I do believe he must have had reasons." Susan reasoned, trying to make them understand that this wasn't the man her husband was.

"You would say that if he left you and your daughter five years ago, never to return again." Felicity responded, her glare nearly matching Oliver's.

"Oh my god, how am I going to explain all this to Mia? This is going to crush her life, she thinks the world of him." Susan exclaimed, she had barely had a chance to think about how this would affect her daughter. "Thank-you, though, for covering her expenses."

"Telling her has nothing to do with me." Felicity said, ignoring her comment of gratitude.

"You are her half-sister, it may come easier from you." Susan half asked, half stated, the idea shaping in her mind.

"It's got nothing to do with me, and trust me I have no inkling to make anything easier for him." Felicity shot back.

"It's not to do with him, it's to do with her." Susan said, trying to take the heat off her husband by manipulating her with her younger sister. "Do you want to meet her? I'm sure she'll love to meet her, maybe we can just bend the truth?"

"No, I don't want to meet her. I have had the skills to track him down for a long time, I've chosen not to because I don't want to be in someone's life because I force them to or society dictates it." Felicity told her with a calmness and strength that made Oliver have to hold back a smile, his girl could win just about any fight she wanted.

"But she's your family." Susan responded accusingly, as if not wanting to have contact made her a bad person.

"In all due respect, she might be related in blood, but I learnt a long time ago that that doesn't mean anything. Family has nothing to do with blood or what's written on a birth certificate." Felicity countered.

"What about if she wants to find you?" Susan asked, trying to stop herself fidgeting.

"She's ten, she won't have much luck." Felicity answered suppressing a smirk, knowing full well that she would have been able to when she was ten.

"And when she's older?" Susan questioned, glancing at the clock nearby.

"This isn't on me, I'm not the one in the wrong." Felicity spoke quickly, before Oliver had a chance to cut in.

"She's not either, she would love a sibling." Susan said, smiling at the thought of her daughter.

"Let's get one thing clear, just because he's my father, doesn't mean I have to have anything to do with his life, I learnt that one off him." Felicity responded sharply. "Now, I think it's time you left."

"I think that's a good idea." Oliver stated, as the three of them stood up.

"Just before I go, you're probably going to take this the wrong way, but I have to say this," Susan begun, taking a deep breath before continuing, "You keep making it out that he made your life terrible for leaving, that he hurt you for life, and I get he did the wrong thing, that he shouldn't have left you. But you are in a good relationship, with someone who probably can spend more money in a week than we would ever see in a lifetime, you have good friends, probably a good job and you seem happy enough, you seem to have done just fine."

"What, just because I seem to have my life together now, counteracts what he put me through when in was growing up?" Felicity questioned, shocked at the older woman's statement.

"At least you have it easy at some point, some of us aren't that lucky," Susan responded, moving toward the door.

"For starters, Oliver has money, not me and that doesn't mean me or him have it easy. Secondly, money doesn't make it all better, life isn't all about money." Felicity stated, her hand going to Oliver's arm to stop him from making any comment.

"You can say that because you have it, you have no idea what my family goes through just to survive." Susan reasoned.

"No I do understand, I grew up a lot worse off than your daughter is now and that is largely because of him. But I don't care, it's not all about money. It's about the fact that he left and never looked back." Felicity told her, opening the door to quicken her exit.

"I'm sure he regrets it." Susan said as she moved through the door.

"That doesn't make it better." Felicity responded as she shut the door, collapsing her back against it as she did.

"You did good." Oliver said as she leaned forward enough to fall against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did. "I would have lost it."

Instead of responding, Felicity tucked her head into his neck further, inhaling his scent and shutting her eyes as she tried to regain the strength she had been portraying only moments earlier. His arms around her waist drew her closer, he knew she was at the point of breaking, how she hadn't already was beyond him. After a while she pulled back enough to kiss his neck, then his jawline and finally his lips, she pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss.

"Felicity." He questioned, breaking away for a moment trying to work out if she was okay.

"Show me." She whispered, her tone so insecure that it made him want to kill everyone that had even left her, adverting her eyes for a moment, before bringing her gaze back to his to finish her statement. "Show me how much you love me."

* * *

"So what's going on?" Dig questioned, making his way through the door Oliver was holding open for him.

"Laurel's mother had a heart attack, so we gave her and her father a ride down here." Oliver summarised, shutting the door and making his way over to an armchair.

"Is she okay?" Dig asked looking around the room as he sat opposite.

"She will be, was just mild. They say she'll make a full recovery." Oliver responded in a hushed voice.

"Then what else is going on?" Diggle asked, following suit and talking quieter. "And where's Felicity?"

"She's sleeping, we got in pretty late last night." Oliver said, glancing to the direction of the closed door.

"Really, sleeping?" Dig questioned, watching as Oliver nodded. "In a town she's not usually in, in a town she has a lot of friends in, including Barry and his friends?"

"Last night was pretty draining." Oliver answered, not sure how to tell his friend the truth without causing him to raise his voice and wake her.

"Cut the bullshit, Oliver. What else is going on?" Diggle asked, unimpressed with the half answers.

"There was someone at the hospital, someone she knew." Oliver started.

"Who?" Dig prompted, after he had paused for too long.

"Remember she's sleeping, so no yelling and no hurting anyone. That's something she want's, not me, otherwise they would already be dead." Oliver told him, watching as concern covered his older friends face.

"Who hurt our girl?" Diggle questioned, his concern turning into anger at the thought of anyone hurting the best part of their team.

"Her father." Oliver stated, giving Diggle a chance to soak in the information before continuing. "He's got a new wife and a ten year old daughter."

"What?!" Diggle exclaimed, raising his voice at the statement.

"Shh. You can be angry, but don't wake her." Oliver chastised, glancing back to the room she was in.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more?" Diggle asked, lowering his voice once again.

"There's a lot more, his new wife stopped by this morning. It didn't go to well." Oliver explained.

"How have you not hurt him yet?" Diggle questioned, the anger toward the man he had never met was strong, he was surprised that Oliver had met him and he was still walking.

"It hasn't been easy, trust me, but she doesn't want me to." Oliver stated, smirking before he continued, "Though I'm pretty sure he's terrified of me, so that's something."

* * *

Tumblr: adangerousbond


End file.
